Piccolo cuore
by jarethconradveidt
Summary: Cercando di non farlo vedere a sua nonna Karen, attese che lei andasse via prima di piangere nascosto sotto le coperte sussurrando tra le lacrime "Li odio! Li odio! Come vorrei non fossero i miei genitori", non potendo vedere una stella cadente in cielo in quel momento.


Lium era il primo genito di re Jareth e la regina Sarah. Un bambino che poco dopo la festa di compleanno per i suoi cinque anni, fu informato che sua madre, la regina Sarah era incinta di quattro mesi. All'inizio Lium era rimasto un po' confuso, i suoi precettori non gli avevano ancora spiegato com'erano "creati" o nascevano i bambini. Curioso aveva chiesto più volte ai suoi genitori, ai nonni materni Karen e Robert di spiegargli come "era arrivato" nella pancia di sua madre suo fratello. Quasi tutti sviavano la domanda. Finche un pomeriggio, mentre la regina Sarah, madre di Lium, leggeva un libro, seduta in un divano di un salottino del castello , il bambino gli chiese spazientito "Mamma ma perché nessuno mi vuole dire come il fratellino …" indicando il ventre della madre "… è arrivato nella tua pancia? Lo voglio sapere!". Lo sbalzo degli ormoni fece commuovere un po' la regina di Goblin, vedendo quel figlio cosi uguale a suo marito, anche nel piglio deciso. Gli accarezzò quei capelli cosi uguali a re Jareth. Ricordò con ancora più commozione che un quadro di una sala del castello, nella quale re Jareth aveva l'età di suo figlio Lium, era proprio uguale. Cercando di non sciogliersi in lacrime, la regina Sarah, dopo aver fatto sedere sul divano accanto a se il figlio, cercò di spiegargli come nasceva una nuova vita, ma senza anticipare una parte del percorso formativo che doveva fare il figlio con i suoi istitutori. Gli disse "Mio piccolo tesoro, una nuova vita nasce quando una mamma e un papà si vogliono cosi bene ma cosi bene che … dal cielo scende una piccola stella. Questa entra nella pancia della futura mamma, facendo poi crescere un bambino…" lo baciò sulla fronte facendolo ridere "…o una bambina". Quella spiegazione piacque al principe Lium che uscì dal salottino più sereno.

**Qualche giorno dopo, pomeriggio.**

Il principe Lium giocava in un corridoio del castello con i figli di alcuni servitori, facendo camminare dei draghi meccanici. Lium era oltremodo orgoglioso del suo drago, un regalo di suo padre fattogli nell'ultimo compleanno, assieme a un cucciolo vero di drago che aveva chiamato Sam.

Mentre raggiungeva il suo drago che era finito dietro una tenda, ascoltò le parole di due dame di compagni a della madre, la regina Sarah "Speriamo che questa gravidanza sia più tranquilla di quella della regina Sarah quando ebbe il principe Lium", l'altra dama annuì di si dicendo "Povera regina Sarah e re Jareth, fu un vero inferno. Io non sarei stata cosi forte come loro, forse avrei abbandonato mio figlio". Il principino aspettò che le due dame di compagnia si allontanassero per uscire dalla tenda. In quel momento la confusione regnava nella sua testolina. Sua madre gli aveva detto che i bambini "nascevano" per il grande amore di due genitori. Ma sentire da quelle due donne che la gravidanza, da cui era nato lui, per i suoi genitori era "stato un inferno" lo rese un po' triste. A testa bassa salutò i suoi amici, andando nella sua camera.

_Camera del principe Lium._

Rimesso il drago meccanico con gli altri giochi, il principe Lium si sedette per terra vicino al suo letto, dove c'erano dei soldatini. A qualche passo da lui comparve suo padre. Non aveva uno sguardo amichevole, con le mani poste sui fianchi. Il principe si alzò subito in piedi, capendo che aveva di certo scoperto una sua marachella fatta giorni prima. In genere suo padre Jareth era gentile, premuroso ma anche attento nel fargli capire quando lo puniva o doveva essere duro con lui, perché lo doveva fare. Re Jareth gli disse con tono serio "Sono stato informato che ieri sei mancato alla lezione di magia nel pomeriggio. Il tuo precettore mi ha detto che non ti sei fatto vedere per niente. Lium sai bene che devi chiedere il permesso a me o tua madre per saltare una lezione dei tuoi precettori. Su avanti dimmi, dove sei stato? Ti avviso che io già lo so, dove sei stato, ma voglio vedere se trovi il coraggio di confessarlo tu", il principe abbassò lo sguardo quasi sussurrando "Sono stato …nel labirinto…" quando vide suo padre fare un passo in avanti con gli occhi sgranati, il principe anche tremando cercò di non mostrare paura continuando nella sua confessione "…volevo giocare con le scimmie ballerine che si staccano gli arti…" ma la paura prese il sopravento facendolo correre lontano dal padre, dicendogli con voce supplichevole "… ma papà mi hanno mandato via, dicevano che tu non vuoi ", quelle ultime parole fermarono re Jareth. Il re di Goblin fu contento che le creature del labirinto avessero capito i suoi ordini di non incoraggiare mai suo figlio nel restare troppo nel labirinto finche non avesse compiuto l'età di 18 anni, età dal quale i poteri erano al massimo, quindi non avrebbe rischiato nulla. Ma, ugualmente, re Jareth sentiva il terrore che poteva succedere qualcosa a suo figlio nel labirinto, anche se le creature lo avevano scacciato. Anche se odiava quei momenti, il re di Goblin sapeva bene che doveva punire suo figlio Lium, per fargli capire che poteva andare nel labirinto solo compiuti i 18 anni. Cercando di sembrare il più inflessibile possibile, disse guardando suo figlio, che vicino a un comò lo fissava preoccupato "Ti avrò detto mille e mille volte che tu solo dai diciotto anni in poi potrai entrare nel labirinto. Visto come ti comporti, metterò una magia intorno al labirinto per non farti entrare. Ma per aver disubbidito a me e tua madre, ti punisco togliendoti il cucciolo di drago avuto in regalo ". Quelle parole colpirono al cuore il principino. Accigliato, batté i piedi per terra gridando "No! Papà no!". Vedendo suo padre dargli le spalle per uscire dalla camera, non sapendo che suo padre sentiva l'animo lacerarsi vedendolo arrabbiato con lui, lo raggiunse afferrandogli il mantello blu scuro, dicendogli con le lacrime agli occhi "Papà ti prego non togliermi il drago, non lo faccio più, ti giuro", ma re Jareth scomparve lasciandolo piangere da solo.

_Qualche ora dopo._

Il principe Lium era furioso con suo padre re Jareth, ma anche sua madre che era d'accordo con la punizione inflittagli. Per lui era un'ingiustizia che gli avesse tolto il suo cucciolo di drago. Avrebbe anche accettato di pulire tutti i corridoi del castello, come lo punì un'altra volta suo padre. In un attimo nella sua mente si creò un perché della durezza del padre. Si convinse che i suoi genitori non gli volessero più bene. Era certo che nascendo un nuovo figlio, durante una gravidanza molto più tranquilla di come fu per la sua nascita, i suoi genitori avessero deciso di mandarlo via. In un attimo si vide mandato via dal castello, con i suoi genitori sulla porta del castello che gli dicevano "Sei un figlio cattivo".

Pensò a una conferma che i suoi genitori non gli volessero bene, quando per metterlo a letto, arrivò sua nonna Karen. Questa gli disse per giustificare l'assenza dei suoi genitori "Tesoro, sono arrivati improvvisamente delle persone con cui i tuoi genitori devono parlare" dichiarandogli la verità, essendo i suoi genitori in riunione con i delegati di un altro regno. Invece per il giovane principe quella era una conferma. Cercando di non farlo vedere a sua nonna Karen, attese che lei andasse via prima di piangere nascosto sotto le coperte sussurrando tra le lacrime "Li odio! Li odio! Come vorrei non fossero i miei genitori", non potendo vedere una stella cadente in cielo in quel momento.

_Qualche ora dopo._

Nei suoi sogni, il principe Lium stava giocando con il suo drago, già adulto. Improvvisamente fu scosso dai suoi piacevoli sogni da una mano che gli toccava la spalla destra. Non molto contento aprì gli occhi stropicciandoli. Pensava che forse fosse una serva o sua nonna Karen che cercava di svegliarlo, essendo già mattina. In cuor suo non sperava fosse sua madre o suo padre, continuando nell'essere sicuro che non gli volessero più bene. Ma, notò che la camera era quasi del tutto ancora al buio, illuminata parzialmente da una luce che proveniva alle sue spalle. Subito ricordò cosa gli avevano insegnato nel corso di autodifesa per bambini che seguiva da un anno nel castello. Salto giù dall'altra parte del letto, afferrando una mazza da baseball che aveva sotto il letto, pronto nell'urlare come un ossesso per chiamare aiuto, correndo verso la porta. Lo stupore occupò il posto della paura. Dall'altra parte del letto c'era un essere fatto di luce, dai contorni umani. Nella testa si distinguevano solo degli occhi blu scuri. Il principe sapeva bene, avendolo studiato con i suoi precettori, che quell'essere era una stella cadente. L'essere gli parlava con voce lieve nella sua mente "Giovane principe, tu volevi con tutto il cuore esaudito, un tuo desiderio. Vuoi quel desiderio o altro?" la stella cadente fece risentire al principe, sempre nella sua mente, il suo desiderio "Come vorrei che non fossero più i miei genitori". Il principe Lium appoggiò la mazza da baseball sul bordo del letto, cercando di decidere cosa voleva. Gli vennero in mente mille altri desideri che avrebbe voluto fossero esauditi. Ma prepotentemente gli tornarono alla mente le parole delle due dame di compagnia, che la gravidanza da cui era nato lui, per i suoi genitori fu un inferno. Convinto, guardò verso la stella cadente, dicendogli "Voglio vedere la gravidanza di mia madre da cui sono nato io". La stella cadente fatto un inchino gli disse "Come volete. Ricordate che quando vorrete tornare alla realtà, basterà che diciate: voglio tornare alla realtà. Ma soprattutto nessuno può vedervi o udirvi". In un secondo il principe si vide circondato da piccole luci, sparendo in esse.

**Nel ricordo. **

Il principe si ritrovò nella camera di sua madre, nella casa dei suoi genitori (Robert e Karen) quando viveva nell'Aboveground. Quella camera, da qualche anno, era diventata la sua, usandola nei periodi che trascorreva nell'Aboveground dai suoi nonni materni. Non aveva mai conosciuto i suoi nonni paterni o fratelli e sorelle di suo padre. Gli avevano raccontato che tutta la famiglia di suo padre era morta, quando suo padre era un bambino poco più grande di lui, cercando di sconfiggere un potente mago oscuro. In onore di quella coraggiosa famiglia (due genitori, tre figli maschi e due femmine) avevano composto il suo nome usando le prime due iniziali del nome di suo nonno e sua nonna paterni.

In quel momento, in quel ritorno al passato, il principe vide sua madre con suo padre, seduti sul bordo del letto, abbracciati. Il re di Goblin posò una mano sul ventre della sua Sarah, dicendogli visibilmente commosso "Divento padre, tu mi rendi padre, mia adorabile preziosa". Il piccolo principe percepì che dentro il ventre di sua madre c'era lui. Sentì un'ondata di gioia quando vide suo padre abbassarsi baciando il ventre in cui c'era lui. Vide suo padre baciare la mano di sua madre in cui splendeva un anello che la regina di Goblin portava sempre, dicendo il re di Goblin mentre quasi cullava nelle sue braccia la sua amata "Il regalo più bello per il nostro prossimo matrimonio". Lium sentì la voce di sua madre dire, mentre con una mano accarezzava la guancia del suo amato re di Goblin "Quando mi facesti la proposta di matrimonio, che accettai, mi sono subito preoccupata perché mi vedevo un po' gonfia. Invece era la vita che abbiamo creato, che cresceva dentro di me".

_La scena cambiò._

Il principe comparve di fronte un'altissima torre. Intorno alla torre un fossato con della lava incandescente. Oltre il fossato dei draghi dormivano e oltre ancora un'altissima parete di spine e cardi. La voce della stella cadente disse al principe che guardava stupito tutto quello "Tornato nel suo castello, tuo padre aveva comunicato a tutti che la futura regina di Goblin era incinta. Tutti furono felici, perché tutti i sudditi amavano ma ancora amano tua madre. Ma quel mago della magia nera, che costò la vita ai tuoi nonni paterni e tutti i tuoi zii e zie, non era stato sconfitto del tutto. Con gli ultimi residui della sua malvagia magia, rimettendoci la vita, creò quello che vedi. Sulla sommità di questa torre si trova tua madre. Il mago oscuro voleva spezzare del tutto il cuore di tuo padre. Nella torre non sarebbe mancato nulla a tua madre, solo la possibilità di uscire. Nei suoi piani diabolici dovevi nascere, crescere fino ai diciotto anni chiuso in questa torre con tua madre, non potendo vedere nessuno. Tuo padre non voleva che questo accadesse. Guarda all'orizzonte ". Il principe vide una parte del muro di cardi e spine crollare. Notò qualcuno che si muoveva svelto su un cavallo alato. La voce della stella cadente continuò, parlando nella mente del principe, che guardava impressionato quel cavaliere affrontare con coraggio i draghi "Quello che vedi tuo padre. Cercò tua madre, dentro di cui crescevi tu, per mesi. Non si arese mai. Anche se tutti gli consigliavano di attendere che tu compissi i diciotto anni, potendo uscire dalla torre con tua madre, grazie ai tuoi poteri, tuo padre non voleva aspettare. In groppa al suo cavallo alato migliore, con la sua spada migliore, il suo scudo benedetto in una chiesa, la sua armatura più resistente, decise di affrontare tutto quello che vedi ". Con stupore, ma anche orgoglio per un padre cosi coraggioso, Lium vide il re di Goblin combattere coraggiosamente contro tutti i draghi, uccidendoli, arrivando sempre in groppa a un cavallo alato bianco, sulla riva oltre il fossato di lava rovente. Era stanco, sporco, ferito in più punti, ma con determinazione arrivò alla porta della torre. Dal piccolo balcone, il principe vide sua madre, capendo che aveva pianto. Ma rimase colpito sentendo suo padre dire "Sarah io mi sento bene. Non preoccuparti, torna dentro…pensa al nostro piccolo". La preziosa del re gli gridò "Jareth… si sono rotte le acque". Il principe Lium vide suo padre riprendere forza. Usando la spada distrusse la porta, trasformandosi in barbagianni salendo dove era la prigione della sua amata. Qualche secondo dopo, il principe Lium sentì un pianto di neonato. Comparve nell'unica stanza della torre. Sua madre era distesa sul letto nel centro della stanza, vestita con una camicia da notte color panna, sporca di sangue in corrispondenza del bacino. Ma nulla importava in quel momento a sua madre o suo padre, avendo nelle braccia il loro figlio, quel principe Lium che li guardava a qualche passo da loro con occhi stupiti. La futura regina di Goblin teneva tra le braccia suo figlio, asciugandosi delle lacrime, mentre il suo amato re Jareth, seduto accanto a lei, guardava la scena, estasiato. Appena il piccolo neonato, calmatosi, tornò nelle braccia del padre, il potente re di Goblin disse cullando il figlio "Piccolo mio, riaffronterei mille volte tutto quell'inferno per incontrarti non aspettando che compissi 18 anni. Io proteggerò sempre te e tua madre, ma anche eventuali tuoi altri fratelli e sorelle".

_La scena cambio nuovamente._

Il principe si trovò in quella che era la sua attuale camera, ma quando era arredata per lui ancora neonato. Vide sua madre che lo cullava, seduta vicino una finestra in una comoda poltrona. Gli disse dopo avergli baciato una manina "Quante cose sono successe in questi giorni. Il matrimonio di me con tuo padre, tu sei stato battezzato. Ora possiamo stare tranquilli. Quante volte mentre eri nel mio ventre, se mi sentivo giù, tu muovendoti mi davi la forza di andare avanti. Tu sei nato nell'amore, vivrai nell'amore. Sei il mio piccolo cuore, che batte accanto al mio come a quello di tuo padre". Il principe si avvicinò a sua madre, facendole una carezza sul viso, scomparendo.

**Ritorno alla realtà.**

Re Jareth e la regina Sarah appena svegli, con sorpresa si ritrovarono in camera il loro figlio Lium. Il principe abbracciò tutte due dicendogli un po' commosso "Vi voglio bene, tanto tanto tanto tanto bene". Avvinatosi al ventre di sua madre, lo baciò, dicendo alla vita che cresceva dentro "Fratellino, voglio bene anche a te". Lasciati stupiti i suoi genitori, il principe Lium uscì dalla loro camera, andando felice verso la sua. Voleva attendere che i suoi genitori gli raccontassero, quando avrebbero deciso che fosse pronto, tutta la storia della gravidanza da cui era nato. Ma capire che anche se un po' avventurosa, i suoi genitori non odiavano il ricordo di quella gravidanza, lo rendeva oltremodo felice.

_Lo stesso pomeriggio._

Un mago di corte ripose nella biblioteca del castello un album di foto del principe Lium. Poco prima lo stesso principe, gli aveva chiesto di fargli la copia, usando la magia, di alcune foto.

_Quella notte._

Nascosto sotto le coperte, usando una piccola sfera di cristallo luminosa, il principe Lium riguardò alcune foto di lui ancora neonato con i suoi genitori. Le aveva viste mille altre volte, ma da quando conosceva la sua avventurosa nascita, le amava ancora di più. Felice, uscì da sotto le coperte, mettendo sotto il cuscino le foto. Sereno si addormentò.

Un mese dopo, riebbe il cucciolo di drago, essendosi comportato bene.

FINE.


End file.
